Tensión
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Ya no los aguantaba más.Sabía que si volvía a la habitación, cogería a su hermano de la chaqueta, al ángel por la gabardina y los metería en el baño, o donde fuera, para que solucionasen esa molesta tensión, la que era evidente para todo el resto del puñetero universo menos para el par de idiotas, como fuera de una maldita vez.


**N/a:** _Hola de nuevo. Por fin he vuelto, tras una pequeña época de falta de inspiración y motivación para escribir. No hay mucho más que decir, bueno quizá sí, que disfrutéis de este fic. Y ya sabéis lo de siempre, los personaje pertenecen a su respectivo autor y tal y cual; si fueran míos no estaría mareando la perdiz entre Dean y Cas como lo están haciendo en la 8ª temporada. _

_Por cierto, hay varias canciones que han ido inspirando este fic: Paradise (Coldplay), ballroom blitz (Sweet), I just want to make love to you (Etta James) y I want to know what love is (Foreigner)._

**Tensión**

Otra vez había tenido que salir de la habitación del motel, donde se estaban hospedando mientras viajaban de nuevo hacia Kansas, por la tensión sexual que se estaba acumulando, e incomodándolo, entre su hermano y el ángel. Golpeo la maquina expendedora que tenia enfrente intentando hacer caer la lata de refresco, que había pagado con unas pocas monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Ya no los aguantaba más; estaba harto de que cada vez que se encontraban en algún caso y llamaban al moreno, ocurriese aquello. No estaba celoso, solo le molestaba que pasasen de él cada vez que aquellos dos idiotas se miraban. Sabía que si volvía a la habitación, cogería a su hermano de la chaqueta, al ángel por la gabardina y los metería en el baño, o donde fuera, para que solucionasen esa molesta tensión, la que era evidente para todo el resto del puñetero universo menos para el par de idiotas, como fuera de una maldita vez. Volvió a golpear la maquina y, por fin, cayo la lata de refresco. La cogió, respiro hondo varias veces intentando relajarse y volvió a la habitación.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se lo pensó mejor; no iba a entrar allí. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su hermano apoyado en una de las paredes, con la respiración agitada y sonrojado hasta las orejas; y a Cas sentado en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación con su típica expresión seria. Dean estaba volviendo a confundir la realidad con el porno, de nuevo; supuso al ver la expresión de su hermano. Eso era un buen comienzo si querían dejar atrás toda esa maldita tensión sexual que estaba volviendo loco al menor de los Winchester. De pronto, la mirada asustada y algo avergonzada de su hermano mayor se poso en él.

_ ¡Sam! Esto no…_ comenzó a decir rápidamente el rubio, pero el castaño lo interrumpió.

_Dean. Cállate_ le dijo_ Solucionad de una vez esa maldita tensión que tenéis entre vosotros. Me da igual como, pero hacedlo de una vez_ dijo mientras miraba a uno y otro de forma alternativa _ No pienso volver hasta que no lo solucionéis_ cogió las llaves del coche_ Y me llevo el Impala_ termino diciendo mientras ponía su cara de perra nº 499 (deja de tocarme los huevos o te rompo el coche)

Antes de que Dean pudiese reaccionar, su hermano ya había cerrado la puerta y se había marchado en busca del coche, que estaba en el aparcamiento. El rubio cogió una bocanada de aire, como si hubiese salido por fin a la superficie después de estar mucho tiempo bajo el agua. Y es que no era para menos, aun no asimilaba que el ser que estaba al otro lado de la habitación lo hubiese arrinconado contra la pared (en cuanto se había ido Sam), en la cual él ahora estaba apoyado, como si fuera su tabla de salvación tras un naufragio, y sin mediar palabra le hubiese comido la boca como si no hubiese mañana. No había sido un simple beso con lengua, sino uno en el cual la lengua del ángel se había adueñado de su boca y no le había dejado mas opción que rendirse ante un beso de aquel calibre y la tentadora presión del otro hombre contra su cuerpo, robándole todo el espacio personal y algún que otro gemido de placer mal disimulado. Con lo que el rubio no contaba, y era uno de los motivos por los que aún le costaba reaccionar, era que tan rápido como había empezado, se había terminado al desaparecer el ángel y volverse a aparecer al otro lado de la habitación con su cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada", al abrir su hermano la puerta de la habitación y pillarlo a él con la cara como un tomate, los labios hinchados, jadeando y las piernas convertidas en gelatina por el morreo que le había dado el cabrón "yo no he roto un plato en mi vida" o, en este caso, " soy un ángel aun virgen que no sabe nada sobre el sexo" y un cuerno, también conocido por el resto como Castiel. Busco al ángel con la mirada, pero ya no estaba en el sofá. ¿Dónde había ido? Soltó el aire poco a poco intentando, en vano, serenarse mientras se preguntaba y buscaba las razones del extraño comportamiento del moreno. Por un momento, pensó en Meg y el beso que se dio con el ángel, y se le revolvió el estomago de la misma forma e intensidad que cuando los vio. Sabía que eran celos, lo sabe ahora y lo supo entonces, lo único que había cambiado era que ahora lo reconocía y admitía que sentía algo más que amistad por Cas, pero no se lo diría. Solo esperaba que ese maldito ángel no estuviese jugando con él, ya que, si lo hacia sabia que acabaría con el corazón mas roto de lo que ya estaba. Cerro sus ojos buscando, inútilmente, tranquilizarse.

El moreno miraba, aun desde el sofá, todas las reacciones que se manifestaban en el cuerpo de su cazador. Sí, era su cazador. Un poco imprudente y testarudo, pero así era él, con todas esas imperfecciones que lo hacían perfecto a los ojos y parecer del ángel. En su rostro se dibujo una imperceptible sonrisa al ver como el humano lo buscaba con la mirada sin hallarlo, lo que era evidente, ya que, ahora era invisible e imperceptible para el rubio. Lo vio soltar poco a poco el aire que había retenido al abrir la puerta Sam; para que luego, en su rostro se dibujase una mueca de enfado combinada con el dolor que reflejaban aquellos ojos verdes. El moreno se pregunto el porqué de aquel extraño cambio de comportamiento en el Winchester. De pronto, una idea cruzo por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, Dean se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle correspondido o, quizá, pensaba que su hermano lo despreciaría por ello. Que equivocado estaba Dean si pensaba que Sam lo despreciaría. Castiel sabia que el más alto estaría más que feliz de que ellos estuviesen juntos, lo acababa de demostrar, no de la mejor forma, pero lo había hecho. O quizá, es que lo había correspondido porque no le quedaba otra y en realidad, el rubio se sentía asqueado por el beso que le había dado; y, ahora, estaba intentando olvidarse del asunto pensando en cualquier mujer. Sintió la fiera de los celos trepar por su estomago como lo hizo cuando lo de Anna o lo de Lisa. No soportaba que su cazador hubiese sido tocado por las dos mujeres; el resto de féminas con las que había intimado el Winchester le daba igual, porque sabia que para el otro no significaba nada. Intento despejar todos aquellos pensamientos pero no pudo, los celos eran mucho más fuertes. Quizá sí que había caído al final y por eso sentía que no se arrepentía de lo que antes había hecho. Puede que hubiese tenido que ser un poco más delicado y no haber parecido tan desesperado. Lo vio cerrar sus preciosos ojos verdes, y supo que era el momento de dar el paso definitivo o como había dicho Sam, resolver la tensión sexual que había entre ellos. Aquello no era ningún juego, sabia que era lo que quería del Winchester. Lo quería todo, su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón y su mente.

Se levanto del sofá en el que había estado sentado, hasta hacia unos momentos y se acercó; a paso lento, disfrutando del hormigueo de la anticipación que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo; al humano que aun seguía apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Volvió a ser visible y lo acorralo entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y la pared, sin que este se percatase. Volvió a sonreír con suficiencia (lo había aprendido del ser que tenia frente a sus ojos, como muchas otras cosas). Esta vez seria el rubio quien se doblegase ante sus deseos y demandas. Tembló inconscientemente ante esto pensamientos y el deseo de hacer suyo al cazador. Quizá sí que se estaba pervirtiendo de ver tanto porno en la televisión, como le dijo Dean hacia tiempo ya, demasiado tiempo. Dean entreabrió sus ojos verdes de ciencia ficción y se sorprendió al verse acorralado. Esa reacción ya la estaba esperando el moreno. El Winchester frunció el ceño e intento apartarlo, sin resultado.

_ ¡Joder! ¡Cas un día de estos me vas a matar de un susto!_ le grito_ Por lo menos ponte un cascabel como los gatos_ le espeto.

_No sabia que tuvieses un fetiche con esos felinos_ dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Vamos como si hablase del tiempo que hacia esa tarde en el Estado de Utah.

_ ¿Qué?_ pregunto sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué cojones se había tomado Cas aquella tarde? Y si no era eso, ¿Quién era ese tío? ¿Y que había hecho con su Cas?_ ¿Qué has estado tomando Cas?

El ángel iba a contestar pero de pronto, noto la presencia, o mejor dicho la gracia, de Gabriel yendo hacia allí. Desde que su padre había vuelto (y no precisamente de comprar tabaco, como dejo por escrito al irse), había resucitado y devuelto al cielo a muchos de sus hermanos, entre ellos al bromista arcángel. Frunció el ceño molesto y se despego del humano para ir hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe, y allí estaba el castaño tan feliz como un niño en una tienda de chucherías, o mejor, como el mismísimo arcángel en dicha tienda. Frunció aun más el ceño.

_ ¿Que quieres?_ le pregunto directamente_ Estaba ocupado.

_ ¿Ni un "buenas tardes, Gabriel"?_ le pregunto mientras miraba por encima del hombro del moreno y veía a Dean aun apoyado contra la pared_ Oh. Ya veo a que te refieres_ dijo volviendo a mirarlo_ ¿Sabes donde esta el grandullón?

_ Se ha ido con el Impala. No ha dicho donde_ le contestó al ver que el mayor iba a volver a preguntar. Quería quitárselo de encima cuanto antes para seguir con lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Dean_ Diles al resto que vaya a pasar por aquí para molestar que como lo hagan, pagaran las consecuencias_ dijo seriamente.

_Claro, Cas_ dijo con diversión. Le hacia gracia el grado de frustración al que había llegado al cabezota de su hermano y lo desesperado que estaba por tener al Winchester mayor solo para él. Aunque, además, le causase ternura, al notar que debajo de toda frustración, lo que había eran nervios, temor y mucho amor por el rubio_ Enséñale quien manda, tigre_ bromeo antes de marcharse en un aleteo, en busca del otro Winchester.

Cas cerró la puerta con seguro y se dio la vuelta hacia Dean, pero este ya no estaba en el lugar que lo había dejado. Lo busco con la mirada por la habitación y lo encontró de pie tras la mesa, con un gesto de molestia en su rostro. Aquello no era buena señal, pensó Castiel. Un Winchester enfadado nunca era buena señal. Dean siguió mirándolo molesto y no era para menos, iba a ponerle las cosas claras al moreno. Por un momento, pensó en la suerte que tenía su hermano al haberse marchado. Lo que él no sabia es que Sam estaba muerto de asco dentro del coche, tras haber aparcado en una cuneta de la carretera que iba al pueblo más cercano, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Pero eso Dean no lo sabia y lo único que pensaba, a parte de eso, era en lo que odiaba una "charla de chicas" como las que le gustaba al nenaza de su hermano; si al le preguntasen prefería mantener sus sentimientos guardados bajo llave y bien escondidos. Así que, sí, el Winchester iba a tener, quisiese o no, una charla de chicas con Cas para resolver aquel dichoso problema, aunque si esta misma situación hubiese pasado un par de meses antes o, mejor, un par de años antes, se hubiese tirado en plancha, ángel incluido, en la cama, o donde fuera, y se lo hubiese follado; pero ahora, no. No porque no quisiese; que quería, le tenia unas ganas locas y ya estaba comenzando a hartase de jugar al solitario con su mano derecha; si no porque ahora entraba en juego el factor sentimientos y no quería hacerse ilusiones para luego sentirse mas mierda de lo que ya se sentía. Suspiro para centrarse en lo que tenía que decir.

_Tenemos que hablar_ dijo, mientras se pateaba mentalmente por la frase tan trillada que había utilizado. Si ni si quiera eran pareja y ya estaba cortando con él. Deseo pegarse un tiro en la cabeza en cuanto vio como el ángel ladeaba la cabeza en señal de confusión, tan típico de él y que tanto le gustaba al rubio_ No vuelvas a… a… a hacer eso_ tartamudeo con nerviosismo al recordar el beso y como cierta parte de su anatomía reaccionaba sin su consentimiento_ Esto es la vida real, no es ninguna peli porno_ mira quien lo decía, el que confunde el porno con la vida real todo el tiempo, dijo una vocecilla perecida a la de su hermano dentro de su cabeza_ No puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas así porque sí. No es normal.

_Sé diferenciar una película porno de la vida real, si es a eso a lo que te refieres, Dean_ le contesto con tranquilidad, a pesar de que no entendía que tenia que ver el cine X en todo el asunto, pensó el ángel con cierta confusión.

_No juegues conmigo Cas_ dijo serio. Al comprender que aquello no tenía nada que ver con el aprendizaje de las costumbres humanas, que llevaba haciendo el moreno desde que se conocían.

_No estoy jugando contigo_ dijo aun confuso. Seguía sin comprender que quería decir su humano. Para él no era ningún juego_ Dean no…

_Sí lo estas haciendo_ lo interrumpió. Bufo armándose de paciencia, la cual parecía que estaba perdiendo por momentos_ No quiero ser solo tu primera experiencia sexual_ o eso esperaba, el rubio; deseando ser mucho mas que eso_ Si es para eso…_ hizo de tripas corazón al pensar lo que iba a decir_ prefiero llevarte de nuevo a un burdel_ dijo lo ultimo con un tono dolido y cargado de una tristeza que no debería estar ahí, en ese preciso instante; eso tenia que salir después cuando el ángel no estuviera cerca para verlo derrumbarse.

_No voy a ir otra vez a un antro de pecado_ dijo convencido. No quería perder su virginidad con una desconocida; no lo hizo con Meg y eso que se le había insinuado varias veces, incluso tras lo del beso aquel que le dio para dar celos al Winchester; con quien realmente quería perderla era con el hombre que tenia frente a él.

Iba a decirle que se estaba equivocando pero entonces se percato de las emociones que emitía el cazador. Estaba dolido, molesto y, sobre todo, triste. No comprendía por qué el hombre estaba sintiendo aquello, pensaba que el rubio se iba a sentir feliz por ofrecerle su primera vez. Su primera… ¡Oh! Ahora entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Dean con que no jugara con él. Sonrió feliz, cosa que sorprendió al otro haciéndolo sonrojar y a la vez destrozar las pocas ilusiones que tenia, lo que venia siendo lo normal si el ángel no solía sonreír de esa manera, y menos por nombrarle el ir a un burdel. El rubio pensó que el otro se lo estaba pensando mejor.

_ ¿Ahora te lo has pensado mejor?_ preguntó el rubio aun con el sonrojo en las mejillas pero con un miedo terrible a que el ángel dijese que sí a su propuesta.

_Dean te lo repito, no voy a volver a entrar en otro antro de pecado_ repitió para dejárselo claro.

_ ¿Entonces?_ el hombre empezaba a dudar si estaba entendiendo al de ojos azules, o este se estaba burlando de él y aun no se había enterado.

_Ahora lo entiendo_ siguió sonriendo feliz. No era para menos, las emociones del humano le estaban diciendo, gritando, que era correspondido.

Definitivamente, Dean se había perdido. Primero, lo besaba, luego hacia como si nada, lo volvía a acorralar, le decía que no iba a ir a un burdel y ahora le decía que lo entendía ¿Entendía qué? ¿A que coño estaba jugando el ángel? Estaba empezando a pensar que el ángel pretendía volverlo loco fuera como fuera. Frunció el ceño cada vez mas molesto. Maldita fuera la hora en la que su hermano había decidido que Cas y él necesitaban resolver una tensión sexual que él solo veía por su parte, ya que, el otro era, por lo menos, inmune a sus indirectas, hasta ahora le dijo la vocecilla de lo que parecía ser su conciencia o lo que fuera. Vio como el moreno se acercó a él con un par de pasos. Dean retrocedió otros tantos intentando alejarse.

_ ¿Qué entiendes? _ pregunto algo desconfiado y confuso.

_ Lo que quería decir Sam en realidad_ el rubio lo miro confuso_ No solo se trata de aliviar la tensión sexual que hay entre nosotros como parecen notar todos nuestros conocidos, sino también…_ Dean estaba cada vez mas sorprendido y flipando. Parecía que el ángel estaba teniendo una revelación divina sin estar conectado a Radio Ángel o con una tabla de la palabra de Dios en sus manos_ que nos sinceremos el uno con el otro, con respecto a nuestros sentimientos.

_Oh_ esa fue la única reacción que tuvo el otro hombre. Sentimientos. Ese gran cajón cerrado bajo llave, no al estilo de Davy Jones, pero más o menos con la misma función. Su mente se había quedado en blanco_ Oh_ volvió a decir con algo mas de nerviosismo. Aquello no era bueno. No podía, estar pasándole eso_ No_ casi grito de pronto, aunque en realidad estaba gritando en su mente _"¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!"__ No pienso hacerlo_ se negó.

El ángel lo miro sorprendido, para luego, mirarlo cada vez más y más enfadado. Castiel no entendía por qué estaba actuando así el humano y eso extrañamente lo enfadaba cada vez más. Se sentía frustrado ante la negación que mantenía Dean consigo mismo. No lo entendía. Vio como el rubio retrocedió hasta toparse de nuevo con la pared, y no era para menos; el Winchester aun recordaba los enfados del ángel y como se las gastaba estando en ese estado, y, sinceramente, no le apetecía acabar con varias costillas rotas y un ojo morado. De golpe, toda aquella ira se transformo en tristeza, en solo unos segundos. Dean no iba a corresponderle por mucho que el rubio lo quisiese.

_ No te entiendo, Dean_ le dijo casi en un susurro_ de verdad que no te entiendo_ Suspiro_ Dices que no juegue contigo, y no lo estoy haciendo_ lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de lo frustrado y derrotado que se sentía en ese momento. El cazador se separo de la pared y se acercó un poco al otro, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón al ver a su ángel en ese estado de animo por su culpa_ Ni ningún experimento_ añadió. Suspiro de nuevo, sin percatarse de los movimientos del otro hombre.

El rubio quiso acercarse de nuevo, al verlo entristecerse aun más por su culpa. Quizá sí que le debía una explicación, no quería perder a Cas por nada del mundo; ya lo había perdido dos veces anteriormente y se había culpado por ello durante mucho tiempo. Le debía también una disculpa, aunque eso le costase un poco más.

_Lo siento Cas. No puedo_ claro que podía y quería estar con él pero no debía, por el bien del moreno_ No quiero perderte a ti también_ le dijo evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con el otro.

Dean sabia que le estaba contando la mentira más grande del mundo y esperaba que Cas se la creyera, con lo inocente que todavía a veces era. Él lo sabia, o por lo menos creía, que el ángel no era alguien que necesitase su protección, el otro no era débil sino todo lo contrario, y lo había demostrado muchas veces. Lo que temía era que se alejase de él y lo dejase solo, y por consiguiente con el corazón hecho trizas; algo de lo que seguramente jamás podría recuperarse, como lo hacia con las heridas físicas. Cas frunció el ceño y se puso serio al escucharlo, le molestaba que el Winchester pensara que todo lo que él amaba resultase herido o lo abandonase.

_Estas mintiendo_ anda, había que joderse, pues claro que estaba mintiendo, pensó el rubio pero no le quedaba otra, desde su punto de vista_ Dean mírame_ le pidió seriamente. El hombre lo miro_ Te quiero Dean_ le dijo con toda la simplicidad y sinceridad del mundo. Tenia que dejárselo claro.

Definitivamente, ese ángel era un cabrón que sabia como desarmarte por completo con tres simples palabras y esa mirada de color azul imposible, que le hacían temblar las piernas, acelerarle el pulso y sonrojarlo como una quinceañera, pensó el rubio aun procesando aquel "te quiero Dean". Lo había deseado tanto y ahora no sabía como reaccionar; sí lo sabía lo que pasaba era que su pobre cajita de sentimientos se había roto y salían a borbotones sin ningún control.

_No me hagas esto_ le pidió al llegar a su lado.

_Te quiero_ repitió de nuevo_ Yo no me iré. No te dejare solo._ le dijo en un susurro antes de acortar la distancia entre los dos y besarlo mas castamente que hacia unos minutos.

_Yo también te quiero_ le susurro avergonzado, aunque jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie, tras separase un momento del moreno. Siempre le había costado admitir sus sentimientos y aquella ni iba a ser la excepción_ ¿Esto era lo que querías?_ le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El ángel le sonrió en respuesta, dejándolo por un momento deslumbrado, y no era para menos no todos los días Dean podía ver al moreno sonreír tan feliz. Tras eso, Castiel volvió a atacar sus labios con algo más de ansias. Por lo que provocó un gemido de sorpresa en el Winchester. Entre besos algo más cortos, pero no menos desesperados y hambrientos de deseo, el ángel acabo acorralando al humano, de nuevo, ahora contra la mesa que había a un lado de la habitación. El cazador bufo divertido y enternecido al ver que su ángel, pese a parecer muy seguro de si mismo, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Tendría que darle un par de clases exprés de como controlarse en un momento como ese, si no quería acabar antes de empezar. Sin romper el beso que se estaban dando en ese instante, cambio las posiciones y, ahora, era él quien estaba acorralando a Cas contra la mesa. Ante eso el ángel corto el beso, aunque le costó bastante separase de los labios del rubio, eran tan adictivos.

_Dean qué…_ fue a preguntar por qué el rubio había hecho aquel repentino cambio de papeles.

_Shhh…_ le chisto con mas suavidad de la que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar normalmente_ Estas demasiado nervioso_ le hizo saber_ Relájate o acabaremos antes de comenzar_ Bromeo. Cas asintió y respiro hondo buscando controlarse un poco_ Deja que te enseñe algunas cosillas_ le susurro al oído mientras le mordisqueaba con suavidad al lóbulo de la oreja y con una mano le acariciaba el torso.

El moreno volvió a asentir con algo mas de lentitud, comprendiendo lo que pretendía hacer el otro. Él no iba a decirle que no si Dean iba a enseñarle sobre el tema. El rubio era un experto en la materia. Cas se dejo hacer mientras sentía las manos del Winchester acariciarle el pecho con devoción mientras sentía le desabotonaba la camisa y le repartía besos y suaves mordiscos, por el cuello y la clavícula. De un momento a otro, sin que se diera realmente cuenta, ya se encontraba sin la gabardina, la chaqueta, la camisa y con la respiración acelerada ante las atenciones del otro hombre, que también se encontraba con el torso descubierto, y en ese instante se estaba peleando con el cinturón del pantalón mientras no dejaba de besar y lamer su cuello ¿Cuándo se había quitado Dean la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba momentos antes? Se cuestiono confuso el moreno, para después volver su atención a la batalla que tenia su amante con el dichoso pantalón de tela. Si alguien le preguntaba a Dean si sabía desabrochar un pantalón en cuestión de segundos, él sin duda le contestaría que sí, excepto si eran los de Cas y era la primera vez que ambos tenían sexo, con alguien de su mismo sexo en el caso del rubio, y por primera vez para Castiel. El mayor de los Winchester estaba realmente de los nervios. Iba a hacer el amor, ante eso se sonrojo de golpe, con su ángel por primera vez y se sentía mas nervioso que cuando tuvo su primera experiencia sexual y, encima, aquel maldito pantalón se le resistía como si fuese un cinturón de castidad o algo por el estilo ¿No lo era, verdad? Dudo por un segundo. Centro toda su atención en el forcejeo con la prenda hasta que las manos del otro hombre se posaron sobre las suyas para detenerlo antes de que se los arrancase, en un arranque de impaciencia y él se quedase sin sus únicos pantalones. El cazador temió que el moreno se estuviese arrepintiendo, y eso que lo había comenzado él. Lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver la confusión en los ojos azules de su ángel.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda?_ le pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo y pensando que aquello no se parecía en nada a una porno, pero que era muchísimo mejor.

Dean lo miro aun más confuso para, luego, soltar una fuerte carcajada. Aquello era surrealista. Los dos nerviosos, medio desnudos, empalmados como le estaban, y él peleándose con la dichosa prenda para que el ángel le soltase aquella pregunta con toda la tranquilidad del universo. El moreno frunció el ceño algo molesto pensando que se estaba riendo de su pregunta, pero al percibir la felicidad del otro sonrió a su vez feliz. Sin duda era mejor que una porno e incluso mucho mejor que una porno gay.

_Creo que sí_ admitió con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su frente en la del otro hombre_ Esto no se parece a nada que hayas visto en una de Casa Erótica ¿Verdad angelito?_ rio mientras el moreno asentía levemente con una sonrisa aun en los labios. Se miraron un momento a los ojos mientras el rubio se tranquilizaba del repentino ataque de risa. Lo beso brevemente antes de volver a hablar_ ¿Qué tenias pensado cuando me has atacado antes de que viniera Sam?_ le pregunto con cierta curiosidad por saber los planes del otro hombre con respecto a su persona.

_Dean esto es mucho mejor que una de esas películas_ le aseguro. Vio como su humano volvía a sonrojarse de nuevo ante el cumplido. Pensó en como explicarle a su cazador que quería hacer pero pensó que por una vez seguiría el comportamiento que solía mostrar el Winchester "_menos hablar y mas acción_". Atrajo mas hacia él al otro al cogerlo de la cadera y pegarlo a su cuerpo_ Y respondiendo a tu pregunta; prefiero mostrártelo_ le dijo en un susurro al oído, que estremeció por completo a Dean.

Tras aquella frase, una de las manos del ángel se poso en la dura entrepierna del rubio, haciéndolo jadear, para luego acariciarla por encima del pantalón. Mientras hacia aquello, no dejo ni un solo momento de mirar a esos ojos verdes que lo fascinaban y que ahora se entrecerraban de placer bajo su toque. Todo eso era nuevo para él, pero conocía bien la teoría, la había visto durante milenios mientras estaba allí arriba observando a la humanidad evolucionar. Desabrocho, con mas facilidad de la que él creía tener, los pantalones del Winchester y luego los suyos, para después colar su mano dentro de los bóxer oscuros de su amante, al igual que hacia en otro. Volvieron a besarse con deseo y algo mas, mucho mas, frenesí que al principio como si quisiesen recuperar el tiempo perdido. Gimió al sentir como la lengua juguetona del rubio se colaba en su boca y luchaba contra la suya por el control del beso. Volvió a gemir dentro del beso al sentir como la una de las manos de Dean subía el ritmo mientras lo masturbaba, haciendo que comenzara a gotear de su dura polla liquido pre seminal, lo que hacia que se deslizara aun mejor esa experta mano de arriba hacia abajo. De pronto, el rubio abandono sus labios, ya rojos e hinchados de besarse, y se fue arrodillando frente a él poco a poco, mientras besaba y lamia su piel venerándola, hasta quedar arrodillado totalmente frente a su hinchada y dura erección. De nuevo, una de las manos de su cazador volvió a su pene que ya le pedía y echaba de menos el tacto del humano.

_Dean que…_ consiguió decir entre jadeos y con la vista nublada por el placer, antes de que el rubio engullese su polla como si fuera una dulce piruleta_ ¡Oh, Dean!_ gritó sorprendido.

El hombre se saco de la boca aquel ardiente y palpitante miembro, para sonreír de puro orgullo por conseguir hacer gritar de placer al ángel; para luego volver a introducirlo bañándolo con su saliva. Comenzó al principio lento, no quería que virginal ángel se corriese antes de comenzar lo mejor. Era una deliciosa tortura para el moreno. Luego fue subiendo poco a poco el ritmo para luego detenerse; haciendo sufrir a Cas, que jadeaba y gemía una y otra vez el nombre de su cazador. Este cada vez que hacia aquello pasaba muy lentamente su lengua por el glande de su ángel para lamer su pre seminal que se derramaba en pequeñas gotas. El hacerle aquella mamada a Cas lo estaba poniendo a cien al oírlo gemir su nombre, por lo que ya su duro miembro pedía por atención con urgencia. Con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a pajearse sin dejar de chupársela a su amante. Era la primera vez que hacia una pero, por como reaccionaba su ángel, lo estaba haciendo bien. Aunque también era verdad que era la primera vez del moreno, por lo que muchas felaciones no habían tenido que recibir. De pronto, sintió como Castiel posaba una de sus manos, hasta el momento aferrada a la mesa, sobre su cabeza y le agarraba del cabello con algo más de brusquedad de la que esperaba. La mirada del moreno bajo hasta donde estaba Dean y… ¡Oh, por Dios santo! , y que su padre le perdonase la blasfemia; pero la imagen que le estaba dando su rubio era sumamente erótica. Su polla dio un respingo involuntario con respuesta, aun dentro de la boca de Dean. Su cuerpo cada vez estaba más y más caliente y notaba como su bajo vientre comenzaba a tensarse. Tiro un poco más fuerte del cabello del Winchester. Por lo que este, se saco, no sin antes darle un último lametón, el miembro del ángel de su boca y lo miro con algo de curiosidad por la forma en que estaba reaccionando el otro.

De pronto, Dean se vio, en cuestión de pocos segundos, sin pantalones ni ropa interior, sobre la mesa y con el moreno sobre él comiéndole la boca mientras con una mano lo agarraba del culo empujándolo contra su propio cuerpo haciendo que sus pollas hiciesen fricción, y la otra buscando su entrada. El humano gimió de placer mientras se dejaba hacer, le gustaba cuando Castiel se ponía en plan _"Soy un ángel del señor y puedo patear tu trasero devuelta al infierno, así que, obedece". _Nunca se lo admitiría por ahora, pero desde que tenia sueños eróticos con el moreno como protagonista, había descubierto que le iba que lo dominasen con algo de dureza, como lo estaba haciendo Castiel en ese momento. Era masoquista. Noto como su entrada se dilataba sin apenas dolor gracias a la gracia de su amante. Mira tú por donde otra utilidad más a la gracia divina de Cas.

_ ¡Joder Cas! _ Grito de placer al sentir como su ángel lo penetraba de una sola estocada sin mucha más preparación. Si incluso le temblaban las rodillas y eso que solo había entrado. Confirmado era masoquista.

Cas lo miro preocupado y algo asustado pensando que le podía haber hecho daño a su adorado Dean; pero se recompuso al sentir como las fuertes piernas del otro hombre se enrollaban a su cintura, aprisionándolo. Aquella acción Castiel la tomo como una invitación a que se lo hiciera con fuerza. Acababa de confirmar sus sospechas de que a su cazador le gustaba que lo dominasen. Salió casi totalmente de la cálida y apretada entrada de su humano para luego embestirlo con fuerza, haciendo que su amante arquease la espalda encima de la mesa y soltase un fuerte gemido de placer, en respuesta. Lo volvió a embestir una y otra vez de la misma manera para seguir consiguiendo que de la boca de su cazador solo saliesen gemidos y ruegos con su nombre en cada uno de ellos. Intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos para contemplar como su Dean se retorcía de placer, con su piel perlada de sudor, con la mirada llena de deseo reflejado en sus ojos verdes y las mejillas ardiendo por el sonrojo que las cubría; y todo aquello era solo para él.

_ ¡Oh, joder Cas! ¡Sí!_ gimió un poco as fuerte que las otras veces. El ángel le había dado en la próstata. El rubio estaba viendo las estrellas por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo_ Mas_ le pidió con la voz rota_ ¡Sigue! ¡Cas! ¡Joder!_ gruño.

¡Crack!

Y la mesa se vino abajo destrozada, menos mal que no lo hizo con Dean, ya que, el moreno lo había atrapado al momento, para evitar que su amate se hiciese daño. Ahora estaba de pie; sujetando al rubio contra su cuerpo, que aun seguía agarrado con sus piernas a su cintura, y la mesa hecha trizas. El Winchester miro de reojo lo que antes era la mesa y luego miro a Castiel, este le devolvió la mirada sorprendido por el desastre que habían hecho. Se echaron a reír. Aquello ni hecho a posta. A ver como le contaban luego a Sam eso.

De pronto, el humano volvió a gemir contra el oído del moreno. Se habían olvidado por un momento que Castiel aun seguía dentro del Winchester. El ángel agarro con gula el prieto culo de su amante y en un par de zancadas lo empotro contra la pared mas cercana a ellos, para seguir follandoselo, con el ritmo que llevaba antes.

_Dean. Dean. Dean_ jadeaba el nombre de su protegido una y otra vez como si fuera un rezo. Ese hombre era la lujuria personifica.

Beso con hambre los carnosos labios de su cazador mientras con una de sus manos envolvía de nuevo la dura polla, ya necesitaba de atención, del Winchester para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo con el que se lo estaba follando. Estaba marcándolo como suyo de nuevo, era el pensamiento que le rondaba por la mente mientras sentía que le quedaba poco para correrse dentro de su protegido. Dean Winchester era suyo, solamente suyo.

_Mio_ le dijo al oído, verbalizando sus pensamientos_ Eres mio_ le susurro contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que daba las ultimas embestidas.

_Tuyo_ le respondió el rubio mientras sentía que alcanzaba el mismísimo cielo con el fuerte orgasmo que estaba teniendo. Noto la espesa y caliente semilla del moreno llenar su interior, mientras la de él manchaba ambos vientres y la mano del ángel.

Cas apoyo su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Dean, intentando recuperarse del intenso orgasmo que había tenido por primera vez en su larga, larga vida; mientras aun seguía aprisionando con su cuerpo el del rubio contra la pared y lo sostenía con una de sus manos. Beso con suavidad el cuello de su cazador una y otra vez con cariño y suavidad, antes de salir con cuidado de su cuerpo y llevarlo hacia una de las dos camas que había en la habitación.

En cuanto cayeron en la cama, Dean acorralo contra el colchón a Castiel, lo beso con más suavidad de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, y tras eso le sonrió. En respuesta el ángel también sonrió. Volvieron a besarse una vez más. Dean se sentía feliz por primera en mucho tiempo, no era la misma que sentía cuando pasaba un tiempo sin pelarse con Sam o que los demonios estuviesen tras su ellos, o cualquier otra cosa. Era la felicidad de saber que el hombre, y ángel, que tenía bajo él, con el que acababa de hacer el amor, no iba a dejarlo solo nunca más. Lo amaba y él le correspondía.

_ Hey nene_ le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva dibujándose en su cara_ ¿Te apetece otro asalto?_ le pregunto mientras le acariciaba el torso hasta llegar al miembro semi erecto del moreno.

Cas lo agarro de la nuca y tiro de él hacia su cara para besarlo con pasión. Estaba más que dispuesto a otro asalto con y a todos los que su cazador pudiese soportar, antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

Ya entrada la mañana, el rubio despertó, tras haber estado follando con su ángel hasta que despunto el alba y había caído rendido. Una sonrisa cansada pero feliz se dibujo en su cara al ver al moreno junto a él durmiendo ¿Qué hacia Cas durmiendo? ¿Habría perdido su gracia por su culpa? Frunció el ceño preocupado y comenzó a culparse a si mismo por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera. Dejo de respirar por un momento, al ver tras la espalda de su ángel dos enormes alas replegadas, con un precioso plumaje de color oscuro casi negro. Estaba viendo las alas de Cas. Levanto el brazo con la palma extendida dispuesto a tocarlas para comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían a la vista; pero se detuvo, al pensar que al otro a lo mejor no le gustaría. Por lo menos no había perdido su gracia.

_Puedes tocarlas, Dean_ le susurro con la voz un poco ronca_ Buenos días.

_Buenos días, nene_ le susurro antes de darle un corto beso en los labios_ ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ le pregunto, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el plumaje de las alas.

_Bien_ sonrió levemente_ Sam llevaba razón.

_Sí_ admitió el mayor de los Winchester_ Tendríamos que haber hablado de esto antes. Había demasiada tensión sexual entre nosotros_ rio.

_Te amo_ le dijo Castiel con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos.

_ Yo también te amo_ le respondió.

De pronto, el móvil del rubio comenzó a sonar. Este lo cogió y contesto. Al terminar miro a Cas con una sonrisa. El moreno lo miro confuso.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_Nada Cas_ le respondió_ Sammy dice que nos espera abajo para desayunar. Le he dicho que espere un poco mientras nos vestimos_ le explico_ ¿Te vienes a la ducha conmigo?_ le pregunto con picardía_ Ya cuando volvamos le explicaremos el desastre de la habitación_ dijo mirando la estancia que parecía que por allí había pasado un huracán.

_Claro_ dijo levantándose de la cama y siguiéndolo al baño.

Castiel pensó que luego hablaría con más tranquilidad con su cazador, sobre la conversación que había mantenido con Gabriel esa mañana y sobre la extraña mancha que se encontrarían en los asientos traseros del Impala. O mejor no; podría matar a su hermano y al menor de los Winchester por haber estado teniendo sexo en el adorado coche. Seria lo mejor, por ahora, solo esperaba que hubieran conseguido sacar la dichosa mancha antes de que bajasen a desayunar.

**Fin.**


End file.
